Salon
|image1 = Salon_Ext.png | Exterior Salon_Int.png | Interior |start_date = October 1, 2009 |activity = Shopping |connections = Coffee Shop Lucky Casino The Bank }} The is a location where players can either rent or purchase hairstyles, skins and facial items using YoCoins or YoCash. }} History Opening The Salon opened on October 1, 2009 and replaced the Gym on the map. Players reacted positively towards the Salon and liked the idea of having more hair options. Below are two promotional images released with the initial announcement of the Salon's opening. New Salon Promo.png New Salon Promo 2.png At the beginning, hairs could only be rented as permanent hairstyles didn't exist yet. The first rent-able hairs consisted of re-colored versions of already existing starter hairs, like green, purple and pink. All rent-able hairs cost YoCash to rent. Themed Releases As the idea of renting new hairstyles became more popular amongst players, developers started to design new hairstyles to match theme releases. The first theme that came with matching hairstyles was the 50s theme. These hairs could be rented like the other hairs. Some other themed hairs were released as well, like Valentine's 2010 hairs, St. Patrick's Day 2010 hairs and Whimsical hairs. All these hairs were only rent-able as well, though turned out to be popular among players. Permanent Hairstyles After these rent-able hairstyles, there was an increasing demand from players for lasting hairstyles. Eventually, Zynga gave in to the players and released permanent hairstyles on May 8, 2010 as part of the game's second anniversary during the Super Saturday theme. Most hairs released during that theme were permanent versions of some already existing rent-able hairstyles. At the time of their release, each permanent hairstyle cost 15 YoCash. Later that month, more permanent hairstyles were released for the Hollywood theme. Salon Today Since June 2010, permanent hairs started to get developed for themes consistently. Most hairs were typically priced at 18 YoCash each, with some at a higher price. These new hairstyles were received positively by players, though some players had been asking for hairs priced at YoCoins instead of YoCash. This didn't happen until 2014 when Big Viking Games bought back the game, which was welcomed by the players. Along with the hairstyles, came also skins and facial features to allow the player to add more detail to their appearance. Most of these skins and facial features have been added to the Salon instead of the Clothing Store, though this hasn't happened consistently as some facial features and skins can be found in the Clothing Store as well. Now hairs are a big part of a theme as almost every theme comes with hairstyles and since the introduction of YoWorld VIP, exclusive hairs have started to be designed for VIP subscribers only. Items Below is a list of all themes still available in Salon, along with their category name in the Salon and amount of items. The items can be hairs, facial features or skins, and are sorted by release and year. You can sort the tables and click on the theme to learn more about it. Most Salon items before 2014 appear to have been discontinued. Various= |-| 2012= |-| 2014= |-| 2015= |-| 2016= There were a total of fifty-three (53) themes released in 2016. |-| 2017= |-| 2018= Gallery YoVille_Salon.png|Salon Exterior Salon 2.jpg|Salon Interior Trivia *Within the Salon, the portrait art displayed on the upper left wall does not appear in its reflection on the floor beneath the hairdryer, instead, abstract art appears in its place in the reflective floors. Category:The World Category:Locations Category:Features Category:Updating pages Category:Stores